This invention relates generally to a containment and decontamination composition and methods of using the same.
Release of hazardous and potentially toxic contaminates into the environment is a potential threat to people, buildings and nature. It is important to contain contaminates such as radioisotopes, radionuclides or heavy metals that are released through unintentional or intentional activity to prevent further spread of the contaminates. It is also important to decontaminate contaminated items thereby restoring the items to their uncontaminated previous state.
Methods for removing contaminates from a substrate using physical or chemical methods are known. In general, these methods and compositions use toxic compounds, produce secondary by-products which are harmful to the environment, are expensive to use, and utilize specialized and cumbersome clean up equipment.
An environmentally friendly containment and decontamination composition that when applied to a contaminated surface (and or removed), protects people, animals and property from the further spread of the contamination would be very useful.